Fairy Tail
by marie656
Summary: A girl is found by Erza but n one knows who she is and what he power is and she continusly tries to get away from everyone and soon falls for Natsu but keeps it hidden and soon enough is in team Natsu and she gets terrified fighting by someones side because she is afraid she'll hurt them because of her magic to see what else happens with he you'll just have to read
1. The Beggining

**So this is m second story please don't hate X3 (this is before the magic games)**

_**In the north forest**_

"Are you ready yet come on we have to go!"Erza yelled at Natsu to hurry up.

"Huh,what was that voice I've never heard this voice before and I don't recognize this smell? Should I go deal with them or stay and hide?"

"Who's there come and show yourself!" Natsu said hearing the strange girls voice

"What? He heard me but how? No I won't leave you come here I can't leave."

"Ok then I'll come in there and take you with us!" Erza yelled

"No I'm not coming with you!"

"Yes you are!"Erza yelled as she had gutted me and took me to Fairy Tail.

**X**

**_Some time later _**

"Huh, where am I. I have to leave before anything happen...Ow!"I screamed as I crashed into a enchantment trying to go out the window."An enchantment what but how. Uuugh i have to get out!"

"Ah i see you're awake. Master she's awake!" Mira said

"Master? Is this place what people would call a guild because I'm not supposed to be near them."I said as I looked down gloomily

"It's good to see you're awake now I have a question for you. Would you like to join the guild?" Markarov asked me.

"Are you crazy of course not!"

"well then you may take your leave if you can." He responded with a smirk.

"What you're forcing me to join you must be out of your mind."

"No I'm not."He said as he put a guild mark on my left shoulder in the colors red and light blue

"Hey what are you doing! I can't join i just told you!"

"Too bad you are an S-Class wizard in this guild so you can now take a request of an S-Class quest but not alone you can take uuuhh...Natsu Happy and ...Erza."

"No. I'd rather go it alone."

"You idiot you can't go alone I absolutely forbid it! Natsu Happy Erza go on an S-Class quest"

"Awww ya I'm going on an S-Class quest."

"Ok we shall take this quest in town of water. Let's go"The red head said as she pulled me along with her.

**Some time later**

""We're here"

"How would you know that?"

"Because I grew up here."

"No way!"

"Well technically I grew up in the forest near here with...nevermind."

"what was that last part."

"Oh nothing"

"What is the job anyway?"

"To get rid of a dark guild that's been troubling the town."

"Stay here you two I'll deal with this OK?

"No we do this toge..."Natsu said but didn't finish.

"NO I can deal with this on ...my ...own.I'm perfecly fine with doing this now I'll be back!"

**_Dragon Wings!_**

"Holy Crap She grew wings!" Natsu said with amazement!


	2. Who I Am

**_Last Time on Fairy Tail_**

**_Dragon Wings_**

"Well I'm going now to deal with this."

"Wait come ba..."

"Stay here let's watch what kind of magic she uses and how she can fight."

"Erza. Ok fine but she seems familiar i know this scent and I've heard this voice before,wait no way she can't be!"

"Who is she?"

"Oh no one I said nothing."

"Who Is She!?"Erza said with a scary tone in her voice.

"OK OK she's a girl from my past when I was still with Igneel, Igneel would bring me to another dragon and with that dragon was a little girl and she and I would always fight and she would always...win...anyways, she's ...Eden Dragn..eel The Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"What no way...so we now have...4 dragon slayers in our guild."Erza said with amazement because of the number of dragon slayers.

"I'm back with the reward and the dark guild is in custody and here you can have the reward I don't need it I already took some."

"I know who you are. I remember you now!"

"You do?"I said with tears in my eyes as I started to fly away as he tried to hug me and Happy flew Natsu up to me and let him hug me and I hugged him back.

"You do remember me...brother."I said with a smile and tears in my eyes

"What are you talking about I'm not your brother I'm you friend."

"So you really don't remember who I am."I said as I flew away crying

"Wait what do you mean by that I do remember!"

"No you don't remember if you can't see who I really am to you then I will come back."

"Wait!"Natsu said as he tried chasing after me but couldn't catch up to me and remembered something and told me something I had waited so long to hear from my brother.

"I remember Igneel and Asteria were always flying to places near each other so they just decided to let us visit each other a lot so you started calling us family and you called me your brother"

Teary eyed and eyes wide I said"So you remember now Natsu!" as I tackled Natsu and hugged him and we headed back to the guild and while were walking there so we wouldn't get motion sickness on the ride back Natsu and me got all caught up with each other.

As we walked in the guild hall we continued talking and hung out with each other and everyone was suprised to see the way I was acting because they had always seen me being alone and staying away from people . Then I joined team Natsu and we always did jobs together but I never had a house so I always stayed at Natsu and Happy's house and I got up early and left to eat food and did solo jobs with no one knowing and I always had extra so I used it for clothes and shoes to wear.

(Technically in my story Ember and Natsu are brother and sister but not by blood but it was because they spent so much time together they felt like they were family)


	3. Leaving Forever

As I was getting ready to leave Natsu's house I was stopped by a half asleep pink haired Natsu.

"Hey (yawn) where are you going?" Natsu asked sleepily.

"Oh just out." I answered quickly so he wouldn't know exactly where I was going.

"where?"

"To the guild?" I said so he wouldn't care so much but instead.

"Ok but don't go without me I want to go to the guild too." Natsu responded.

"I can't I'm in a hurry." I said so he wouldn't come

"Oh come on at least I don't take as long as Lucy to get ready. I'll be real quick." He said as he went into a different room and came back out all ready to go.

"sigh alright fine but im going on a solo job ok!" I told him.

"Are you sure you want to go on a solo job without your team or me?" He said having a smirk on his face

I quickly turned around and blushed and told him "Wh-what why would I need to go with you?" and ran off in the opposite direction of the guild to a certain hiding spot.

"Hey Happy is it just me or does she like me?" Natsu asked his exceed friend Happy.

"She looooves you." He responded.

*At my hiding spot*

"phew I got away from him and I'm finally alone now to get it out and find them"

"Find who now?" Natsu asked as he approached

"What are you doing here? Second did you follow me? And you shouldn't be here!" I yelled and my eyes widened as I saw images of the future to happen with the dragons and Natsu.(similar to what Carla can do)

I ran off and yelled out so Natsu could hear "I can't go back to Fairy Tail because I realized no matter what I can't have people take me like you guys did so I'm leaving Fairy Tail for good and making a new guild getting some more friends so good bye!" Then I dropped by Natsu's house and left a note that read

_Hey guys sorry for leaving on such short notice but it's just that I saw what was going to happen in the future and I don't think I can muster up the strength to tell the dragon slayers what I saw and this will probably be the last you hear of me for a while until you hear about a new guild in Magnolia that is and I'm leaving Fairy Tail for good so this is good bye Forever Fairy Tail. Good Bye._

_ -Eden_

After that I left and took off my guild mark and found friends and made a new guild called Phoenix Flames and I guess you could say I let what I saw from the future happen and let him cry.


End file.
